


Fear and excitement

by Ariaana



Category: Naruto
Genre: But I hope you can feel chemistry, F/M, I Tried, I checked it, I swear, It's around 60 percent of porn, Mostly Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Still, The point of the story is smut anyways, You cannot feel the love, even family-friendly, not really a romance, really hard, seriously, someone pls write some kabusaku stories, why no one writes about them????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaana/pseuds/Ariaana
Summary: "I had my fun. You had yours. It's over now."Kabuto/Sakura





	Fear and excitement

"Told you it would be easy."

Sakura threw him an annoyed look, eyeing his bloodied clothes. "We shouldn't have been captured in the first place."

"Consider it a well learned lesson."

Sakura huffed. "Let's just get back to the Inn. I've had enough of your company for eternity."

She heard Kabuto's chuckle behind her back, and she could just imagine his mouth twisted in a wry smile. "You're not the best company yourself."

She didn't deem it with a response, but it didn't seem to discourage him.

"You complain a lot," he announced.

She cut in. "I wouldn't complain if you hadn't given me reasons to do so."

"You are pretty stuck up. Can't have–"

"I am not stuck up," she growled, interrupting.

He laughed, and she stopped in her tracks to face him with an angry look.

"I. Am. Not."

Kabuto paused in front of her, smirking. "I think you have the wrong image of yourself."

Sakura glared at his smug face. She hated how easily provoked she could be. She shouldn't care about the opinion of someone like Kabuto, yet it made her furious. Who was  _he_  to judge her, anyway?

"If you consider tonight a way to have fun, then no wonder we disagree."

"Danger can be fun," a mischievous glint flared in his eyes.

"For someone like you, maybe."

"You know," Kabuto took a step closer, and Sakura had to take a step back so he wouldn't invade her personal space. "Fear and excitement are emotions we can pinpoint the feeling of in our bodies."

He raised his hand and tentatively placed it on her shoulder. She almost jumped at the sudden contact; her eyes narrowing slightly. So much for personal space.

He slowly traced it down her bare arm, keeping their gazes connected while he did so. Sakura stood still, wary of him, but intrigued by his words nonetheless. Curse her curiosity.

"In stomach to be precise," his fingertips grazed over her abdomen, ceasing their journey there.

She watched him expectantly. She knew those things. What was he getting at?

"Okay," she breathed out when he didn't continue. "So what?"

"Excitement is located higher than the fear. If you can focus and connect with that feeling in the pit of your stomach you can imagine moving it up – the fear – and changing it into that thrill."

"Really?" she asked, fascinated. Was that really possible?

"I'll teach you."

There was a blur of movement and seconds later Sakura found herself pinned to a tree; a kunai pressed to her throat.

"You–"

"Shh," he hushed her, pushing the blade more into her skin, but not enough to draw blood.

Her heart rate picked up to a wild speed, her mouth went dry. His hand had returned to her stomach, and he pressed his thumb into its lower muscles. "Do you feel it here? Fear?"

Sakura nodded angrily, the motion resulting in a shallow cut. She ignored the pain.

"Now do as I said. Try to connect with the feeling and push it higher up."

His breath fanned over her face, and she closed her eyes, feeling the blood trickle down her throat. She focused on the emotion that was very tangible, residing low in her belly. She followed Kabuto's instructions, and after a long moment she could feel the fear fading away, and a new sensation started to replace it. Her heart slowed down its pace, an unease gave way to some sort of expectation – an expectation for what, she couldn't tell.

Then a feeling of agitation overwhelmed her, and the next thing she knew she was glancing up at the man in front of her. Kabuto was staring down at her with an odd look of excitement of his own reflected in his dark eyes. She faintly registered that there was no kunai pressed to her throat, and a weird sense of satisfaction and accomplishment filled her.

"It worked."

"It did," he confirmed.

The way he was looking at her with some sort of admiration and the weird change between two completely different feelings stirred something else in her stomach. She inhaled deeply, aware of how close they stood to each other and the fact that his palm still resided on her body.

"It was..." she placed her own hand on his abdomen, causing him to jerk. "What are  _you_  feeling right now?"

Kabuto chuckled darkly, and the deep sound of his voice made her shiver.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" Sakura asked, and detected the muscles stiffen under her fingers.

"Making me feel scared. Then excited and aroused. Toying with me. Pushing me against a tree and having at your mercy," she murmured, tracing the lines of his abs hidden under a shirt.

"I think any man would get turned on to have you like that."

"Some, sure. The ones twisted like you. Not all are like that."

He stayed silent, and Sakura wondered if he was mad at her for what she said.

"You're probably right," Kabuto finally admitted, but he didn't seem insulted by her words. Sakura imagined that he most likely agreed with her. After all, no one would consider him a good human being; she doubted he would think that of himself.

"So, what are you going to do now since you have me under you?" she asked innocently, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

It was like playing a reckless game, and with such an unpredictable individual as Kabuto, it could end up in a disaster, yet she couldn't stop herself from engaging in it.

Kabuto snatched her hand that was drawing circles on his chest and shoved her roughly back into the bark of the tree. "I had my fun. You had yours. It's over now."

Sakura gasped at his aggressive treatment, noticing how his eyes were a few shades darker than before; something angry lurking within them. The aura he was giving off just screamed  _danger_. She should know better than to play with fire, but she was never one to play safe, either. Maybe he was right, danger could be fun. He showed her it could certainly  _feel_  exciting.

"Why? Let's not cease our entertainment," she freed her palm from his grip, and clutched onto his shirt, standing on her toes. She brought their faces closer together, and whispered, "You want me and I'm willing. Don't stop now."

She watched his eyes, as they narrowed at her, and she bitterly thought he'd probably tried to gauge how crazy she was.

"Unless," she flashed him a cocky smile before softly speaking next words. "you don't know what to do, because you never had the opportunity to get this far?"

The silence in the dark forest was deafening, as they stood there battling each other with their stares. Then, his arms encircled her waist, and Sakura found herself holding onto the rough surface of the pine. Kabuto grasped her throat and squeezed lightly, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Don't push it," he warned.

She felt his mouth trace down the back of her neck while he unashamedly covered her breast with his hand. Her breath hitched when he started kneading them, and a squeal slipped past her lips as he bit down on the skin of her shoulder. The heat inside of her body intensified to the point she might as well have been set on fire.

Letting him have control could prove to have been a fantastic idea – already the harsh touch of his hands and teeth almost brought her to her knees from its fierceness.

The palm that was wrapped around her throat moved away and tangled in her long hair falling all over her back. "I wonder," he pulled slightly at it and angled her jaw towards him, murmuring against her cheek. "What do you want to gain from it?"

His touch on her chest took on a more gentle character, massaging slowly, while he waited on her to answer. Sakura attempted to shake her head in his hold, closing her eyes at the feeling of his mouth brushing over her skin at the motion.

She tried to focus on his question. He thought she had an ulterior motive?

"Pleasure," she responded truthfully, only wanting his hands to explore every part of her, now that she got a taste.

The vibrations she could sense on her back coming off from him, pressed against her, told her he was laughing. She furrowed her brows, the haze of lust clouding over any logical thinking; she couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Oh," he mumbled, lips tracing over her jawline. "Of course. Yet you never came to me to give you any pleasure before. Did my little trick impress you this much?"

Sakura huffed, annoyance creeping in and mixing with the desire she wouldn't get rid of as long as he was playing with her like that. "If you don't know how to give it to me, then say it and I'll go find someone who can raise to the challenge."

His hold on her increased to a bruising force, drawing a yelp out of her.

"Insulting me won't get you what you want," Kabuto hissed. "Be a good girl."

He let go of her and took a step back. She inhaled deeply the air smelling like the earth under her feet and turned around to meet his gaze, burning into her. It swept over her, making her feel as if she already stood naked before him, even though she still had all the clothes on.

She took the opportunity to examine his figure herself. The hair he had cut short at some point flew about in the light breeze, and his skin was so pale it seemed as if it was reflecting the moonlight. He hadn't been wearing his glasses since the beginning of their mission, so she assumed he didn't need them anymore. He looked younger without them.

Kabuto moved back into her space, tugging on the strap of her top. He pulled it down, revealing her to the chilly air. She shivered – both from the cold and excitement.

His eyes were of the darkest shade she'd ever seen them, devouring her. Sakura could feel her pulse throbbing in so many places all over her body.

He bent down his head in a deliberately leisurely fashion and stopped mere millimeters from her heaving breasts. His hot breath brushed over them, eliciting a whimper from her. "Say it, sweetheart."

"Please," she complied, not caring how desperate she must have sounded or how needy she must have looked.

She watched his face, as an arrogant smirk appeared on it before his mouth enclosed over one of her nipples.

Sakura moaned at the sudden contrast between the cool temperature of the night she was exposed to and the feel of his warm tongue. His teeth went into play soon, biting and leaving marks that would show up by the morning. Mewls and whimpers filled the forest, her fingers tangled in his ashy hair while he was driving her crazy.

One of Kabuto's hands made its way onto her bare thigh and began gently rubbing circles on the inside. It slowly crept up higher, under her skirt, until he was cupping her through her panties. Sakura sighed contentedly when he finally touched the source of her ache.

He stroked her through the fabric that was already soaked with her arousal, and then slipped his palm beneath the waistband, accompanying the action with a particular hard bite on her breast.

She arched her back, grinding herself harder into his hand after he had inserted a finger inside her; his thumb finding her clit without any pleas from her to do so.

Soon enough, another finger had been added and he was roughly pumping into her, helping her in the chase of her orgasm.

The ache in her core was getting unbearable, signaling the rapidly incoming climax she was trying to reach. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she went over the edge when he had increased his movement's pace, leaving her a panting and shaking mess in his arms.

He gave her a minute to come down from her high, and then gripped her chin forcefully to make her look up at him. "Happy?"

Sakura blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. If she had to be honest,  _yes_  she was more than happy at the moment. Who wouldn't be after an amazing orgasm? But he was standing in front of her, dangerous and dark, with his hooded gaze hiding something menacing and sinful, and she wanted him. All of him, all up on her and inside her.

"Not yet," she shook her head, reaching out and pulling on the edge of his shirt. She dragged it up slowly, revealing his skin in the process. He felt hot under her fingertips, despite the cold night, and she marveled at the texture of his rigid muscles.

Kabuto took the task of getting rid of his shirt himself, throwing it aside in the dirt. Sakura's hand came back to touch him again, once the piece of clothing was gone. She traced the lines of his abs, feeling him shudder. She wasn't sure whether it was because of her or the cold air. Both, perhaps.

"Not yet?" she heard him repeat her words, his voice so low, it caused the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I thought you wanted pleasure. Didn't I raise to the challenge, then?"

She knew he was toying with her, taking amusement and satisfaction from the state he had put her in. He probably found as much joy from having her so vulnerable before him, half–naked and ready to beg, as he would from the act itself. But she wasn't in the mood for his teasing, so she explicitly told him what she craved.

"Just fuck me already."

The rise of his eyebrow signaled a surprise at her crude words, despite the things that had happened between them not longer than five minutes ago. He didn't comment on it, though, and his hands grabbed her by the supple flesh of her ass, hauling her up.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection, as Kabuto pushed her against the tree, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "As you wish, darling."

His lips touched hers, kissing her for the first time. He tasted like the sweet, alcoholic drinks they had been drinking tonight with the undertone of a minty flavor of gum she had sometimes seen him chewing on.

Sakura sneaked her hand into his pants, at the same moment he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The grip on her ass tightened when she wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

She tentatively gave him a couple of pumps, feeling him pulsating in her palm. She shivered at the thought of that sensation inside her, and not wanting to waste any more time she pulled down his pants enough to get him out of the confines of the fabric.

With a hold of his dick, she pushed her underwear aside and guided him to her entrance. His teeth sank into her bottom lip, as he sank into her heat.

Sakura let out a moan when he filled her up, whereas Kabuto tried to suppress his groan at how her walls were clamping down on him. He began to thrust into her roughly and with no inhibitions, drawing out cries and yelps from her. She scratched on his back, the need to reach another peak building up in her again.

The bark of the tree was harsh on her naked shoulders, but the slight pain did nothing to diminish her lust, only further fueling the fire burning low in her belly with how violent and frantic the whole act was.

She closed her eyes when he hit that sweet spot within her, making her feel light–headed. His teeth were nipping on her neck, and Sakura tried to comprehend how was she ever letting him have her like that because it went against any of her logical reasons to have ever wanted it in the first place.

As if sensing her thoughts, one of Kabuto's hands left her ass to grasp her face, fingers and nails burrowing into her smooth skin, her eyes snapping at the stinging discomfort he'd caused.

She peered at him, his form half–hidden by the shadows of the trees, but still partly visible courtesy of the moonlight seeping in through the branches. The way the corner of his mouth was tilted made his smile look predatory.

He brought his lips closer, brushing over her own with every word he spoke.

"Look at me," he growled. "Know who you're letting fuck you,  _Sakura_."

He accentuated the way he uttered her name with a particularly rough and deep thrust, her moan he'd drawn out getting lost in his throat. Without releasing his clutch, he sped up, leaving her no choice but to withstand his piercing gaze.

Retaliating, Sakura dug her nails harder into Kabuto's back, sliding them lower, and tearing the skin in the process; the wetness of scarlet blood staining her fingers.

Observing his reaction, instead of the anger she had expected to see, amusement was reflected in his eyes, mixed with some sort of sick satisfaction at her response, as if he was challenging her and had anticipated retribution.

She whispered against his mouth, "I'm so close," when the pressure started to be too much; their silent battle to try and assert dominance in a frenzied and violent manner was proving to be enough to bring her close to the edge.

Kabuto freed her from his hold, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He seized a grip on her waist with a bruising force and stifled his grunts as he bit down on her shoulder. She felt his seed fill her up before she had reached her peak herself, not holding back any little noises and whimpers.

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, electric and  _so good_ , a euphoric experience Sakura wanted to prolong for as long as possible. Her body jerked against Kabuto's before going limp in his arms.

Panting, she threw her head back and rested it on the tree, letting the fresh air flow into her lungs. Spent, she could almost fall asleep in the quiet of the forest, but Kabuto moved, and a moment later she was standing on the ground, wincing at the sticky mess between her thighs.

She saw him bend down to reach out for his shirt covered in mud, and felt a pang of guilt at the sight of his bloodied back, now that the post-coital bliss was over.

"I can fix that for you," she pointed at the damage she'd inflicted when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

That smirk of his she had acquainted herself with so well tonight reappeared once more.

Kabuto shook his head. "No need. I'll leave the scars as a reminder of our lovely night together."

Huffing, she crossed her arms and shot him an angry look. Any remorse for hurting him faded away, as she watched his smug expression. Of course, he would act like he'd just proved or accomplished something.

"I bet it was your  _only_  night like that, so feel free to reminisce about it all you want. It won't happen again."

He laughed at her in response, and she felt even angrier. Why did he have to go and open his mouth and ruin everything? His presence was actually bearable when he didn't tease her so much.

Kabuto walked up to her in two long strides.

He lifted his arm, cupping the right side of her face in his palm. The gentle touch seemed so different from the previous, rough contact. The amusement disappeared from his eyes when the pad of his thumb ghosted over her lips, replacing it with something more subtle.

"I wouldn't mind repeating tonight," his voice was soft, and the sudden change in his demeanor left her confused.

Giving her last, long glance, he moved away and stalked off into the night.

Sakura couldn't quite grasp how easily he manipulated his emotions. She wondered if he had done it on purpose, to toy with her, and get a reaction, or he was just an expert at controlling his feelings.

Shaking off her puzzlement, she followed Kabuto in the direction that – hopefully – led to the Inn.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First off, just wanted to point out, that I know in canon Kabuto has that snake-like or dragon-like or whatever skin, and he obviously does not in the story. That'd be pretty weird. Also, I don't know if he's OOC or not, he was kind of hard to write :D
> 
> Secondly, that part about fear and excitement, and turning one into another is actually true. At least, according to the article I read on the internet (if you type "excitement and fear" or something similar, you should find it). Although, it is stated in that article that the type of fear they talk about it is more the kind of 'exams coming up' and not 'there's a tiger/lion chasing me', and the example in this fic definitely falls into that second category, but oh well. I don't know if this works and if it does, how.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so if there are any mistakes it's not because of my ignorance, but because I am still learning. Feel free to tell me about them :)
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.


End file.
